1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stand-up devices for retrieving trash and other objects from the ground or other generally flat surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loose paper trash has commonly been retrieved by the use of an elongated stick having a pointed element, such as a nail, attached to the end thereof; however, such devices are hazardous, paper or other objects impelled on the pointed element must be manually stripped therefrom, and there is no provision for picking up a larger object, such as an empty can or the like. Various types of stand-up trash retrieving devices have been proposed including a device having a pivoted arm intended for picking-up a can or the like but still retaining the pointed element with its attended hazard. Another type of trash retrieval device incorporated a plurality of stiff wire finger elements selectively opened and closed to grasp an object; however, such devices were not suitable for picking-up paper trash or other small objects.
It is therefore desirable to provide a stand-up device for retrieving trash and the like and thereafter dumping the same which does not employ a pointed element and which can be used for retrieving and thereafter dumping a wide variety of trash including larger objects such as cans.